This is Touou Investigation's Team
by seizenber
Summary: Aomine dan Wakamatsu penasaran dengan kedekatan antara pelatih dan manajer mereka. Akhirnya mereka berdua bersama Sakurai (yang dipaksa) memutuskan untuk menguntit mereka, berhasil tidak ya?/ "Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku berpikir kalau pelatih itu punya penyakit sejenis pedofilia—"/ Birthday-fic untuk allihyun. [Re-edit]


_**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang bisa gue ambil dari fanfic ini.  
_

**_Warning:_**_seperti biasa gue nggak menjamin fic ini akan bersih dari typo dan penjamin IC juga nggak. Oh iya, ini peringatan penting, **jangan pernah menyingkat judul fanfic ini**._

**_P.S.:_**_buat kak Alya yang ultah, ini udah gue bikinin dan nggak mau tau elu MESTI-KUDU-WAJIB bayar tagihannya dalam bentuk kurs dollar. Kalo nggak ada dollar, Euro pun gue terima. Nggak ada juga? Ya udah, kirimin Aomine ke kamar gue aja._

* * *

_**This is Touou Investigation's Team**_

_Presented by __**sei**_

_For __**allihyun**_

* * *

Suara decitan sepatu dengan lantai lapangan basket Touou saling beradu. Bola oranye itu tak pernah berhenti dilempar ke segala arah setiap detiknya. Hingga kemudian bola itu ditangkap oleh sepasang tangan seorang pemuda _tan_ yang tak lain adalah sang _ace_ sekolah itu sendiri. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, bola tersebut sudah berhasil memasuki _ring_ tim lawan dengan mulus dengan gaya _formless shoot-_nya.

"_Break_!"

Dari tepi lapangan sang pelatih mengintruksi seluruh anak didiknya di lapangan untuk segera berkumpul untuk membicarakan strategi yang telah disusun olehnya dan sang manajer. Terlihat Imayoshi memberi beberapa tambahan yang kemudian membuat strategi sebelumnya jauh lebih sempurna.

Kemudian pelatih Harasawa mengizinkan mereka untuk beristirahat sebentar selama 10 menit. Ketika mereka semua mulai menyebar, Harasawa menghampiri Momoi dengan duduk tepat di samping gadis itu. Jauh lebih anehnya, pelatih dan manajer itu terlihat seperti dalam pembicaraan yang sangat begitu akrab.

Dari kejauhan, Aomine melirik _lagi_ ke arah gadis _pinky_ itu untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam hari itu. Sebenarnya sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu ia menaruh kecurigaan besar kepada gadis yang kini tengah berbincang akrab dengan pelatihnya. Oke, dia jelas tahu sebagai seorang manajer sudah wajar gadis itu dekat dengan pelatih kok.

_Tapi masa iya kalau dekat hanya sebatas yang wajar mereka berdua sampai sering pulang berdua?_

"A-Aomine-_san_, aku minta maaf sebelumnya, apa aku mengganggumu bila aku menawarkan bekalku untukmu?"

Aomine menoleh dan melihat kotak bekal dengan isi yang cukup menggoda nafsu makan Aomine yang ditawarkan oleh Sakurai. Lantas pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu merampas kotak bekal Sakurai dan melahap isi bekalnya dengan cara makan yang begitu amburegeul. Ketika Sakurai hendak pergi, Aomine malah menarik tangan pemuda yang hobi berkata 'summimasen' itu.

"_S-su-summimasen_, Aomine-_san_, bekalnya tidak begitu enak, ya? _Summimasen_! _Summimasen_!" sahut Sakurai dengan nada takut.

Aomine menepuk keningnya. "Bukan, bodoh. Aku mau minta pendapatmu, ini sangat penting!"

"Pe-pendapat apa?" tanya Sakurai masih merasa takut dengan pemuda yang sialnya sekelas dengannya.

"Coba kaulihat mereka berdua," Aomine menunjuk Harasawa dan Momoi dengan dagunya, "Apa kau tidak merasa aneh melihatnya?"

"_Summimasen_, Aomine-_san_, bukannya aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu tapi sejak dulu pelatih Harasawa memang dekat dengan Momoi-_san_."

"Aduuuh! Kau itu buta atau apa, sih? Masa kau tidak merasa curiga dengan kedekatan mereka berdua?!" tanya Aomine yang mulai naik pitam.

"Oi! Aomine! Kenapa kau harus teriak-teriak seperti itu kepada Sakurai?!" dari kejauhan terlihat Wakamatsu datang dengan ekspresi sangarnya. Imayoshi dan Susa hanya menggeleng karena merasa terbiasa dengan hubungan _love-hate_ manis antara Aomine dan Wakamatsu—maaf, maksudnya hubungan _senpai-kouhai_ 'manis' antara Wakamatsu dan Aomine.

"Ceh! Kau sendiri juga teriak-teriak, _baka_!" balas Aomine tidak peduli seraya mengorek telinganya.

"_Urusai_! Siapa yang kausebut dengan _baka_, Ahomine _baka_!" balas Wakamatsu dengan tak kalah menyebalkannya.

"Tentu saja kau, _senpai baka_ yang lebih _baka_ dari orang _baka_ sekalipun!" kata Aomine yang diam-diam merasa tertohok karena sudah disebut 'Ahomine' pakai _baka_ pula di belakangnya.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan seperti anak kecil begini," kata Imayoshi yang langsung menengahi mereka seraya tersenyum misterius, "_Ne_, Wakamatsu bersikaplah dewasa sebagai kakak kelasnya di sini. Dan Aomine, seharusnya kau bisa menahan emosimu juga dan bersikaplah sopan kepada _senpai _-mu."

"Ck, menyebalkan. Lagipula buat apa aku sopan kepada lelaki PMS-an sepertinya? Aku hanya bertanya kepada Ryo soal pelatih Harasawa dan Satsuki. Habis jawabannya sama sekali tidak membuatku puas," ujar Aomine yang kemudian kembali menikmati bekal dari Sakurai.

Wakamatsu kembali terpancing amarahnya. "Oi! Kau bodoh! Mana ada laki-laki PMS—"

"Kau adalah buktikannya—"

Sakurai langsung kembali merasa takut sampai hendak menangis. "_Su-summimasen_, Aomine-_san_, aku minta maaf bila jawabanku yang tadi tidak bisa memberimu kepuasan. _Summimasen_! _Summimasen_! _Summimasen_! _Su_—"

"Hentikan, Sakuraaaai!" perintah Wakamatsu yang jengah melihat Sakurai membungkuk sopan seperti itu. Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap kesal ke Aomine lagi, "Kaulihat sendiri kan perbuatanmu, _aho_?! Gara-gara kau penyakit Sakurai kambuh lagi!"

"Enak saja—"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut?"

Aomine dan Wakamatsu melihat Harasawa datang ke arah mereka dengan Momoi mengintil di belakangnya.

Imayoshi kembali memasang topengnya sebagai _malaikat_. "_Ne_, tidak terjadi apa-apa, _kantoku_. Aomine dan Wakamatsu hanya sedang saling menunjukkan bentuk kasih sayang mereka berdua sebagai _senpai_ dan _kouhai_. Hal yang begitu manis, bukan?"

Aomine dan Wakamatsu melotot. "ENAK SAJA—"

"Hei, hentikan kalian berdua," potong Harasawa yang sebenarnya sedikit jengah dengan mereka berdua yang nyaris menyaingi pasangan suami-istri yang hendak bercerai. Kemudian pelatih tampan itu menatap seluruh anggota basket Touou.

"Begini, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Besok usahakan kalian tetap hadir untuk menjalani latihan ekstra. Dan sebisa mungkin kalian datang satu jam lebih awal dari jam biasanya. Kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Serentak beberapa dari mereka yang memang malas latihan langsung _ngibrit_ ke ruang ganti. Terdengar suara desahan lega atau yang paling berisik adalah mereka yang ingin pamer ke temannya yang lain mengenai kencan yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Berbeda dengan teman setimnya, Aomine justru tetap duduk sendirian di tempat latihan seraya menghabiskan botol minumnya.

Mata biru kelam itu diam-diam melirik ke arah pintu keluar dimana Harasawa baru saja pergi meninggalkan _gymnasium_ Touou. Tiba-tiba ia tersedak oleh air minumnya sendiri saat melihat teman sejak kecilnya yang cantiknya minta ampun itu menyusul Harasawa. Dan lebih kagetnya lagi saat melihat Harasawa tersenyum tipis seraya merangkul Momoi.

"Satsuki! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Aomine sedikit berteriak.

Gadis itu menoleh. "Err, aku ada urusan dengan Katsunori-_san_. Kau duluan saja pulangnya."

_What the—?!_

"A-Aomine-_san_, kau tidak ke ruang ganti seperti yang lainnya?" tanya Sakurai yang ternyata sudah duduk di sampingnya lagi. Pemuda itu sudah mandi sepertinya karena Aomine dapat menghirup aroma sabun dari tubuh Sakurai.

"Tsk! Ryo, ayo ikut aku!" tiba-tiba Aomine menarik Sakurai setelah mengenakan _jersey_ miliknya. Sakurai tak sempat protes, sebenarnya keinginan untuk protes juga tidak ada. Saat mereka berdua nyaris keluar, tiba-tiba suara Imayoshi yang datang bersama Susa dan Wakamatsu menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Aomine, Sakurai, kalian berdua mau kemana buru-buru seperti itu?"

Sakurai memandang Imayoshi dengan tatapan takut. "_Su-summimasen_, Aomine-_san_ menarik tanganku jadi—"

"Aku ada urusan penting, tidak perlu mengurusiku lagi," sela Aomine.

"Oi! Apa susahnya sih tinggal menjawab pertanyaan saja? Ini bahkan bukan soal ujian, _baka_!" timpal Wakamatsu yang ternyata masih sensi dengan sikap Aomine tadi.

"Diam kau, _baka_—"

"Hei, sudahlah. Kalian masih saja adu mulut," potong Imayoshi yang kemudian memasang senyum ambigu, "_Ne_, Aomine, mau berbagi cerita dengan kami? Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan mengenai Momoi karena kuperhatikan kau melihatnya sejak awal latihan."

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Err, itu—"

"Ha! Sudah kuduga! Kau itu sebenarnya hanya munafik selama ini. Selama ini kau naksir Momoi, kan?" tanya Wakamatsu dengan sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan di bibirnya seolah dugaannya selama ini memang absolut.

Pemuda _tan_ itu melotot. "Bukan! Geez, sepertinya semua orang di sini hobi sekali ikut campur masalah orang lain."

"Sudah katakan saja!" seru Wakamatsu.

"Sabar!" balas Aomine yang kemudian menghela napas berat, "Sebenarnya memang ada yang kupikirkan soal Satsuki…"

"…"

"… dan pelatih Harasawa."

"Memang ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Susa.

"Ck, masa kalian tidak curiga, sih?! Apa kalian tidak sadar belakangan ini mereka sering pulang berdua? Dan apa pula tadi Satsuki memanggil pelatih dengan 'Katsunori-_san_'?! Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begitu?" Aomine menyerocos tidak jelas.

Imayoshi masing tersenyum ambigu. "Lalu kau cemburu begitu?"

"Enak saja!"

"Hmm, kali ini aku harus setuju dengan si _baka_ satu ini ("Oi! Siapa yang kausebut _baka_, _baka_?!" protes Aomine) karena memang kulihat akhir-akhir ini mereka sering mengobrol akrab sih," kata Wakamatsu seraya memasang pose berpikir keras.

Eh, apa yang keras, Wakamatsu?

"Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku berpikir kalau pelatih itu punya penyakit sejenis pedofilia—"

"Aomine, hati-hati kau dalam berbicara."

"Tapi sebenarnya ada kemungkinan besar juga ucapan si _baka_ satu ini."

"Berhenti memanggilku _baka_, _baka_!"

"_Su-summimasen_," sahut Sakurai dengan tatapan takut, "Bukannya aku ingin sok menggurui atau sengaja menyela diskusi kalian, hanya saja daripada kalian berburuk sangka sebaiknya kalian langsung memastikan hubungan Harasawa-_san_ dengan Momoi-_san_."

Dan kemudian mereka terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine dan yang lainnya turun di halte bus di dekat pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo. Sebelumnya Aomine memang sudah sengaja mengirim pesan singkat ke Momoi mengenai keberadaannya sekarang dan gadis itu bilang dia ada urusan penting di salah satu mall besar Tokyo. Sehingga di sinilah akhirnya mereka akan membuntuti Momoi yang kini berjalan di samping Harasawa.

Pelatih dan manajer Touou itu terlihat memasuki pintu utama pusat perbelanjaan tersebut dan terlihat pula Harasawa seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Momoi tertawa. Melihat hal tersebut entah kenapa mengirim rasa tidak suka pada diri Aomine. Namun ia berusaha menutupinya sebisa mungkin.

"Ayo kita masuk!" bisiknya dengan nada seorang komandan yang menyuruh pasukannya untuk menyerang kubu musuh.

"_Su-summimasen_, aku memang menyarankan supaya kita memastikan hubungan antara Momoi-_san_ dan Harasawa-_san_. Tapi yang kumaksud bukanlah menguntit mereka. _Summimasen_ aku harus mengatakan ini, tetapi ini perbuatan kriminal—"

"Oi! Kau sebaiknya diam dan cukup ikut dengan kami saja, Sakurai!" omel Wakamatsu.

"_Su-summimasen_ karena aku sudah membantah! _Summimasen_ karena aku membuat kalian salah mengambil jalan! _Summimasen_ karena aku lahir di dunia ini! _Su_—"

"_Ne_, Sakurai, berhentilah minta maaf," sela Imayoshi sambil tersenyum _ngenes_, "Sebaiknya kita pastikan lebih dalam lagi."

"Kau benar," kata Aomine seraya mengangguk pasti. Oi, Aomine, kenapa kau semangat sekali? Dasar _kepo_!

"_Minna_, sepertinya aku harus pulang," sahut Susa kemudian menunjuk jam tangannya, "Ini sudah cukup sore, aku baru ingat ada tugas-tugas dari para guru yang harus kuselesaikan sesegera mungkin. Imayoshi, kau juga diberi tugas yang sama, kan?"

"Aaah, kau benar, Susa," kata Imayoshi mengiyakan kemudian kapten Touou itu memandang para _kouhai_-nya, "_Ne_, sepertinya kami berdua harus duluan. Kalau begitu jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya, _kouhai-chan_."

Aomine dan Wakamatsu langsung memasang tampang sebal mendengar panggilan dari Imayoshi.

Setelah melihat Susa dan Imayoshi pergi meninggalkan mereka, akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan—sebenarnya hanya Aomine dan Wakamatsu—untuk memasuki mall tersebut. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam, mereka dapat melihat Momoi dan Harasawa yang pergi memasuki sebuah _food court_.

Momoi dan Harasawa langsung mengambil tempat di sebuah meja yang berdekatan dengan pintu kaca di sana. Entah apa yang dikatakan Harasawa, yang jelas Aomine bisa melihat lagi-lagi Momoi dibuat tertawa kembali. Sekali lagi Aomine merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan perasaan seolah ia berada di dalam _zone_ itu menghampirinya.

"_Su-summimasen_, Aomine-_san_, Wakamatsu-_san_, aku bukannya menghina tetapi tidak sopan membungkuk seperti itu di depan restoran. Kasihan para pengunjung yang ingin datang ke sini jadi kehilangan nafsu makan mereka," sahut Sakurai masih dengan nada takutnya yang begitu khas.

Aomine dan Wakamatsu langsung melihat posisi mereka yang memang sangat ambigu dimana Aomine tengah menungging dengan Wakamatsu juga dalam posisi yang sama hanya saja berada di atas Aomine. Mereka dapat merasakan tatapan jijik dan juga _shock_ dari pengunjung mall yang lewat di sekitar sana. Bahkan Aomine dapat mendengar seorang bocah SD berteriak ke ibunya: "Ibu, kok mereka sudah besar masih main kuda-kudaan?" sementara ibunya menjawab, "Nak, kalau sudah besar nanti kau hanya boleh melakukannya kepada perempuan ya."

Oke, abaikan yang di atas dan kembali ke adegan dimana mereka bertiga akhirnya buru-buru masuk ke dalam _food court_ tersebut. Layaknya agen rahasia, sebisa mungkin Aomine dan Wakamatsu menyembunyikan wajah mereka dengan buku menu yang diberikan sang pelayan sementara Sakurai bisa merasakan lututnya bergemetar hebat.

Mereka bertiga langsung menempati meja yang tak begitu jauh dari meja Momoi dan Harasawa. Dan mereka sungguh beruntung duduk di sana karena meski samar-samar, mereka masih bisa mendengar perbincangan di antara mereka berdua.

"Jadi, menurutmu sebaiknya aku harus bagaimana, Momoi?" terdengar suara Harasawa dalam nada gelisah.

Momoi tersenyum. "Tidak perlu menjadikannya sebagi beban pikiranmu, Katsunori-_san_. Jangan pantang menyerah! Laki-laki harus berusaha untuk menggapai hati wanita yang dicintainya."

Alis Aomine dan Wakamatsu bertemu. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Oke, mereka tahu kok kalau sang pelatih yang menurut mereka berdua sok kegantengan itu sebenarnya memang cukup _kece_. Tetapi, obrolan antara pelatih dan manajer mereka seolah menjelaskan kalau Harasawa sedang galau.

Galau?!

"Ini minumannya," sahut seorang pelayan seraya menaruh tiga gelas _lemon-tea_ di meja Aomine, Wakamatsu, dan Sakurai.

"_Arigatou_."

Kemudian mereka kembali fokus pada perbincangan dua orang yang sedang mereka buntuti.

"Aku bingung untuk menjadi laki-laki yang diinginkan wanita pilihannya harus bagaimana. Aku ini orangnya canggung kalau dekat dengan perempuan yang membuatku tertarik, sehingga untuk menutupi kecanggungan itu aku biasanya akan bersikap di luar karakter asliku," kata Harasawa melanjutkan seraya meminum kopi hitamnya.

Momoi terlihat berpikir. "Em, kalau itu sih sebenarnya tergantung individu masing-masing. Setiap orang mempunyai selera yang berbeda, tetapi sebenarnya tidak semua apa yang kita inginkan akan benar-benar terwujud. Misalnya, kita menginginkan orang yang bekerja sebagai dokter malah mendapat pasangan yang bekerja sebagai pengacara. Tapi karena saling mencintai, hal itu tidak jadi masalah. Namun, yang paling penting adalah tetap menjadi diri sendiri."

Kemudian keheningan menjadi penengah mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu…," Harasawa tampak berpikir sebentar, "Momoi, kausuka pria yang seperti apa?"

Aomine tersedak oleh _lemon -tea_ miliknya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut pelatihnya itu. Hei, pertanyaan itu benar-benar sudah di luar batas kewajaran dari pertanyaan yang seharusnya hanya mengenai basket saja! Bagaimana bisa—ya ampun, Aomine tidak percaya bahwa Harasawa terlibat _cinlok_ dengan Momoi, teman sejak kecilnya!

Momoi terlihat tersenyum malu dan itu membuat Aomine semakin uring-uringan di dalam hati tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sebenarnya…," Momoi menjeda dan semburat merah semakin terlihat jelas, "… aku menyukai pria mapan."

Sekali lagi Aomine kembali tersedak.

Momoi kembali melanjutkan. "… aku tahu pikiran ini terlalu cepat untuk gadis seumuranku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk berpacaran atau semacamnya. Aku ingin suamiku nanti yang menjadi pacar pertamaku karena aku ingin hubungan yang serius. Aku sebenarnya menyukai pria yang akan selalu sabar menghadapi sifatku dan akan senantiasa menghapus air mataku di kala aku sedih. Sosok pria yang meski jarang menunjukkan perhatiannya melalui ucapan, namun menunjukkannya melalui tindakan."

Mendengar penjabaran dari Momoi, Aomine langsung memasang wajah _bukan-gue-banget-pokoknya_.

Harasawa tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Momoi. "Kaupunya selera pria yang bagus, Momoi."

Momoi tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau dicoba lagi?"

Aomine memasang wajah bingung.

_Hah? Coba apa?_

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengatakannya lagi dengan lebih lancar dari sebelumnya, Momoi," Harasawa menjeda sebentar, "Sebenarnya … selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Melihat raut wajah seriusmu saat pertandingan basket entah kenapa membawa kesenangan tersendiri untukku. Meski kau bisa cerewet, tapi itulah yang membuatmu semakin cantik di mataku."

Aomine tertegun.

Wakamatsu tercengang.

Sakurai terpukau—maksudnya terpukau dengan tampilan makanan yang dipesan olehnya ternyata begitu elegan bagaikan masakan ala _Chef_ Juna.

Hingga kemudian saat Sakurai merasa kehausan, dirinya justru salah mengambil minuman yang ternyata adalah milik Wakamatsu. Melihat minumannya menghilang karena dicolong Sakurai, Wakamatsu langsung protes kepadanya.

"Oi! Sakurai! Itu punyaku tahu!" seru Wakamatsu dalam bisikan.

Sakurai nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya. "_Su-summimasen_, aku tidak tahu kalau ini milik Wakamatsu-_san_. Sekali lagi _summimasen_! _Summimasen_! _Summimasen_!"

Aomine menatap Sakurai dengan tatapan _horror_. "Oi, kau berisik—"

"Dai—Aomine-_kun_! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Pemuda _tan_ itu mematung saat mendengar suara Momoi memanggilnya. Namun, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Aomine pura-pura tidak merasa dirinya dipanggil untuk membuat Momoi berpikir bahwa dirinya salah orang.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh, Aomine-_kun_. Kaupikir aku tidak mengenali sosok yang mengenakan _jersey_ Touou dengan rambut biru gelap dan tinggi mencapai 192 cm sepertimu?" tanya Momoi yang kini sudah berdiri di meja mereka, "Kau menguntit kami, ya? Dan kenapa Wakamatsu-_senpai_ dan Sakurai-_kun_ ikut ke sini juga?"

Wakamatsu hanya bersiul cuek sementara Sakurai kembali menyerukan kata 'summimasen' yang tidak bisa ditulis lagi karena kasihan yang menulis kisah ini.

Tiba-tiba Aomine berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau dan pelatih tahu, makanya kami _terpaksa_ membuntuti kalian berdua!"

"Apa maksudmu, Aomine? Apa yang kami lakukan sehingga harus diikuti oleh kalian sampai ke sini?" tanya Harasawa dengan pandangan bingung.

Aomine mendengus. "Jangan kalian pikir kami tidak tahu hubungan kalian berdua. Aku sebagai teman sejak kecil Satsuki sekaligus muridmu merasa kecewa, _kantoku_. Bisa-bisanya kau yang mengalami penyakit pedofilia berusaha melampiaskannya kepada Satsuki. Aku tidak akan membiarkan otak suci Satsuki dinodai oleh—"

"Aomine-_kun_, kaubicara apa, sih?!"

"Sst! Kau diam saja!" perintah Aomine yang kemudian kembali memandang Harasawa, "Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja dari awal mengenai kelainan yang kau miliki, _kantoku_? Dan kenapa harus Satsuki yang menjadi korban—"

"Sepertinya ada salah paham di sini," sela Harasawa.

"Salah paham macam apa? Ini semua sudah jelas—"

"Ada apa ini?"

Mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk restoran cepat saji tersebut dan menemukan sosok wanita yang sebenarnya sudah cukup berumur namun meski terlihat garang kecantikannya tidak berkurang—setidaknya di mata Harasawa.

_Dia … pelatih Yosen_, batin Aomine, Wakamatsu, Sakurai.

Kemudian Aomine melirik Harasawa yang terlihat sedikit gugup sekarang.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Araki," sapa Harasawa dengan canggung.

Araki menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada. "Kupikir di sms semalam kaubilang hanya ada Momoi yang menjadi penengah kita berdua, Harasawa."

"Me-memang sebenarnya begitu," kemudian Harasawa memberi kode kepada Momoi, Aomine, Wakamatsu, dan Sakurai untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua yang untungnya dimengerti oleh mereka—sebenarnya hanya Momoi yang mengerti. Karena itu, Momoi langsung menarik para pemain _regular_ Touou itu keluar restoran.

"Jadi, Satsuki, kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku," sahut Aomine saat mereka sudah berada di luar.

"Apalagi yang harus kuperjelas?" tanya Momoi.

"Jadi, kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan pelatih? Kami pikir kalian berdua…," Wakamatsu sedikit bingung melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya—maksudnya kalimat bagian akhir. Karena kalau kalimat terakhir memberi kesan seolah Wakamatsu akan berpulang ke rahmatullah.

"Berpacaran? Tentu saja tidak. Makanya kalian jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dan bahkan sampai melakukan tindakan menguntit seperti ini. Untung aku mengenal kalian, coba kalau tidak mungkin kalian sudah kulaporkan ke polisi," omel Momoi.

"Iya iya, kami minta maaf," kata Aomine dan Wakamatsu. Hanya saja Aomine dengan nada malas seperti biasa. Sementara Sakurai yang paling heboh mengatakan maaf berulang kali sampai mulutnya harus dibekap oleh Wakamatsu.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Aomine.

Momoi menghela napas. "Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu aku tak sengaja melihat Katsunori -_san_ yang sepertinya habis bertengkar dengan Masako-_san_. Saat itu aku memang ingin membeli makan malam di dekat tempat mereka makan malam bersama. Besoknya Katsunori-_san_ menceritakan kepadaku mengenai masalah hubungan mereka dan meminta solusi dariku. Hanya itu saja kok."

Tunggu…

"JADI MEREKA SELAMA INI BERPACARAN?!"

"Aduuuh, suara kalian kencang sekali," keluh Momoi seraya menutup kedua telinganya, "Iyaaa, bisa dibilang _backstreet_ dengan alasan Masako-_san_ tidak pede dengan umurnya yang sudah kepala empat berpacaran dengan yang lebih muda sementara Katsunori-_san_ berusaha menjaga perasaan pelatih Kaijou, Genta-_san_, yang selama ini juga menyukai Masako-_san_."

Ah, ternyata begitu toh.

"Geez, ternyata itu yang terjadi," desis Wakamatsu.

"Syukurlah," gumam Aomine dalam bisikan pelan.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Momoi kepada Aomine.

"Tidak bilang apa-apa," kata Aomine berbohong, "Ayo kita pulang. Ibumu nanti kebingungan melihat anak gadisnya hilang."

"Iya, kalau begitu kami berdua duluan ya, Sakurai-_kun_, Wakamatsu-_senpai_!" pamit Momoi yang langsung ditarik Aomine untuk berjalan di samping pemuda itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang pun mereka berdua tak banyak bicara. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Aomine sejak di _food court_ tadi. Dan kali ini Aomine akhirnya memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Momoi.

"Eh? Ada apa, Dai-_chan_?" tanya gadis itu.

"Satsuki," Aomine menatap ke arah lain, "Sebenarnya kriteria pria idamanmu tadi … err, apa itu—tidak, apa sebenarnya ada yang kau sukai sampai kau memiliki selera tinggi seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan justru pemuda itu adalah Tetsu?"

Momoi langsung terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Aomine.

"Oi, aku serius kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Maaf, habis ternyata kau bodoh sekali," Aomine tertohok mendengarnya sampai ia melihat Momoi tersenyum malu, "Kriteria pria idamanku tadi itu tentu saja kau, Dai-_chan_ _no baka_. Masa kau tidak mengenali ciri-cirinya, sih?"

Aomine tertegun dengan jawaban Momoi untuk beberapa saat sampai kehangatan itu mulai menyelimuti batinnya. Diam-diam pemuda itu menahan senyum yang memaksa untuk mengembang di bibirnya. Seharusnya Aomine lebih menerapkan sistem percintaan suku Aborigin yang seperti bumerang; "Sejauh apapun kau melemparnya, kalau ia memang jodohmu pasti akan kembali kepadamu juga di akhirnya."*****

**Tamat**

* * *

*quotes by Fitri Tropica di episode apa gitu di ILK, gue lupa.


End file.
